When Vulcans eat chocolate cake
by klaineismylife88
Summary: Chocolate does to Vulcans what alcohol does to humans...


"Hey Spock, I got us some dinner" Kirk came along carrying a plastic bag with some warm food it. They were on shore leave and it was 7 o clocks in the evening. The two had been staying together for the last couple of days and Kirk had gone out to get some food because he had forgotten to actually stock the fridge they were sharing.

"What food did you purchase?"

"There is just some hot chicken and bread and stuff. I also got some chocolate cake. I haven't had any in ages, I love it so much"

"You know Vulcans only eat food for nourishment. We do not eat for pleasure"

"Oh come on Spock! I promise you'll like this." Spock raised an eyebrow at him but relented. Jim put the food down on the table and found some plates, spreading it out so they could pick what they wanted. Spock sat opposite him, taking a small piece of bread and breaking it into pieces so that he could spread some butter onto it. Jim simply tore a leg off the chicken he had bought and practically inhaled it. The corners of Spock's lips tugged slightly, in what Jim would describe as the Vulcan version of a smile. It always made him happy that he was the only one that could make him smile like that. They chatted while they ate, discussing the next mission and how Nyota was doing with McCoy. Spock cleaned away the plates when they were finished, and Jim pulled out the cake and a knife. He took a large slice for himself

"How much would you like?" Spock sat down again, his dark eyes fixed on the cake, frowning slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I am trying to remember something about Vulcans and chocolate, but there is something blocking my memory. It was something my father always said…" he trailed off in thought, his frown deepening. Jim cut into the cake and put the slice on a plate, sliding it over to partner.

"It can't be anything bad. I'm sure you will like this"

"I recall it being traditional to eat this with either a fork or a spoon. What do you suggest?"

"Well I like to eat with my fingers" he said through a large mouthful of cake that he had just shoved in his mouth. "But you can use a fork if you want" Spock picked up the metal implement next to his right hand and took off a small piece cake. He moved it close to his face, pausing as it reached is lips, still frowning at the food. Jim raised an eyebrow a little incredulously at his boyfriend. Well we can't have that, thought Spock, making a snap decision against his better judgement and putting the cake in his mouth. A smile spread his lips without him even realising. Jim caught this, his bright blue eyes sparkling

"It's good, isn't it?" Spock quickly rearranged his features

"It is most delightful" he said, taking another bite. He finished his cake quickly, kind of dropping his fork onto the plate with a clatter. Jim's brow furrowed – Spock never dropped anything. He was so perfect all of the time. He seemed to be swaying slightly in his seat

"Are you ok Spock?"

"I think I just remembered why Vulcans aren't supposed to eat chocolate"

"Why?"

"where the main ingredient in chocolate stimulates humans, its intoxicates Vulcans" his words were slurring badly as kirk jumped out of his chair and grabbed Spock's shoulders as he started to slip sideways out of his chair. He propped him back up

"So you're drunk?" he said with a giggle. Spock wanted to say something but his brain couldn't connect to his voice box to give out a good enough response.

"I think you need to lie down" Jim helped him up, Spock practically falling onto Jim. Kirk focused, throwing an arm around Spock and half carrying him over to the nearest bed which happened to be Jim's. Even though they had been together for a year now, they did not share a bed, but stayed in the same room in separate beds. They had consummated their relationship a while ago, but Spock still refused to let them share a bed and he wasn't sure why. "let's get you rested." A light green was starting to colour his cheeks._ Is he blushing?_

"You ok there sweetie?" he asked, helping the Vulcan to arrange himself under the covers.

"You have been very good to me Jim"

"Where are you going with this?" he tucked the blanket around him, making sure he was warm. Spock's eyelids were starting to droop and exhaustion was overcoming him quickly. The bed wasn't huge but Jim wriggled in beside him, wrapping his arms around Spock's warm body. He dropped a little kiss onto the tip of his pointed ear which was also turning green.

"Love you Jim" Spock murmured as he fell asleep. Jim had said those three words more than once already, and had never expected to hear it from Spock because he blocked out his feelings. The chocolate must have loosened him up

"Love you too Spock" he whispered back.


End file.
